


The Elephant in the Room

by lizwontcry



Series: Mezcal Moments [1]
Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Elephant Taxidermy, First Everything, First Kiss, Funyuns, M/M, Road Trip Antics, So much kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Bryan and Aaron had an arrangement; a silent agreement about the nature of their relationship, and it had worked for a long time. Until they could no longer ignore the elephant in the room. Literally.
Relationships: Bryan Cranston/Aaron Paul
Series: Mezcal Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198508
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I only had two glasses of Dos Hombres and fell asleep face first in bed like 45 minutes later. I'm sure these two can handle their liquor better than me but also I just like to think about what if they couldn't. 
> 
> This was written for fun and is in no way meant to disrespect Bryan and Aaron, their friendship, their wives, and their drinking skills.

MEXICO 2018

Mexico wasn't only about the mezcal. Starting a new company wasn't only because they missed working together. They both knew that, even if they never talked about or acknowledged it. Bryan and Aaron had an arrangement; a silent agreement about the nature of their relationship, and it had worked for a long time. Until they could no longer ignore the elephant in the room. Literally.

On their third trip to Mexico, after they had found the magical mezcal combination of face slapping and seduction, they were visiting with Gregorio and his family in San Luis Del Rio. It had been a long night of amazing rich food, laughter, and _a lot_ of mezcal. Both Aaron and Bryan obviously knew their way around alcohol and usually stopped drinking before they got truly drunk, but something about this night had them pouring glass after glass. They sat next to each other the whole evening; Bryan made Aaron erupt in his laugh-and-clap routine about a hundred times. And each time, Aaron would grip Bryan's shoulder or poke him in the side or basically any other excuse to touch him in some way, or Bryan would put his arm around Aaron, who would lean into it and smile up at him like he was a ray of fucking sunshine.

When the night wound down, Gregorio's son Julio, who spoke a little bit of English, showed them to their room. They'd never stayed in San Luis Del Rio before, but they were too drunk to drive and it was getting very late; too late to navigate the unfamiliar Mexican roads in the dark. Julio brought them to the guest bedroom, which had a fold out couch, and provided them with some sheets and pillows. Bryan and Aaron giggled as they thanked him, and he laughed at his very drunk house guests before leaving them alone for the evening. 

"Oh, shit!" Aaron grabbed Bryan's arm while he was trying to figure out how to navigate the couch. "Look at that thing! It's staring right at me, damn."

Bryan looked over to where Aaron was pointing, and he laughed. A lot. It was a taxidermy elephant, life-size of course, standing in the corner of the room. It was creepy, and Bryan couldn't stop laughing. Aaron just grabbed his arm tighter and was laughing even harder than Bryan. God, they were so fucking drunk and this was just too much.

"What the hell, man? What does one even do with a fucking huge elephant in the corner of the room?" Aaron couldn't get over it.

"I don't know, nor do I want to," Bryan said. 

Eventually they got their shit together enough to unfold the couch into the bed and put the sheets and comforter on. It was warm in the room so they stripped down to their briefs before sliding into bed. It probably would have been more awkward if they weren't so damn drunk--they'd shared a room before but never a bed. They were both laying on their backs and still giggling about the elephant.

"Man, Gregorio's got some secrets," Aaron said, laughing. "I wonder what else that dude has hidden in this place."

"It's not exactly hidden," Bryan pointed out. "I mean, just because we haven't seen it doesn't mean he's hiding it."

For some reason that made perfect sense to Aaron. "Yeah, man. That is so wise."

Aaron stopped caring so much about the damn elephant when he realized they were laying so close together, he could feel Bryan's body heat radiating off of him. His stomach did that thing where it literally hurt when he thought about what he wanted so much but could never bring himself to ask for in these quiet little moments of theirs. 

He turned to look at Bryan; Bryan turned, too. They were looking deep into each other's eyes again. They were always doing that. It was their thing.

Their hands met under the sheets. Bryan's touch had always brought Aaron so much comfort, but on this night, it only confused him more. 

Maybe it was because he was still so drunk, or maybe it was because he felt so at home in Mexico, with Gregorio's family and the product they were so proud of finding together. Or maybe the elephant in the room gave him a chance to be bold.

"Hey... aren't you getting sick of this?" Aaron said softly, running his fingertips over the rough skin of Bryan's knuckles. Bryan let out a tiny sigh, and Aaron never wanted to kiss him so badly in the entire 11 years he's known him. And that was saying a lot.

"Sick of what, being in Mexico with you? Laughing at elephants with you? Looking... at you?"

"No, man. Come on--no bullshit. You get what I mean, I know you do. Sick of _this._ Of avoiding the subject. Of not giving into what we really want. Like... is it Robin? I get that, but like... please tell me. Because Lauren, she's okay with it. She's into it, actually. But if it's not Robin, then like... what...?"

"Robin is okay with it, too," Bryan whispered, and Aaron's heart skipped a beat. Bryan had discussed it with Robin. It really wasn't all in his head. Thank god.

"So... _why?_ I want this so much. I want _you._ God, I want you so much. Do you... not want it? You don't want _me?"_ There. He finally said it. It was one of his biggest insecurities; that Bryan didn't want the same thing. That he wasn't attracted to Aaron, that he didn't see whatever this was in the same way. It was why Aaron waited so long to mention it--if Bryan wasn't on the same page, then he just didn't want to know.

But now he wanted to know.

"Oh, god, Aaron, _no._ Are you crazy?! Of course I want you--how can I not? You're beautiful. Inside and out."

Aaron put his hand on Bryan's chest. He wanted to feel his heart beat. He wanted to memorize this moment because he was pretty sure everything was about to change. At least he hoped so.

"Then _why?"_ Aaron was now desperate to know.

"I don't know... I've thought about it so much that it all goes blurry in my head these days. I guess... our friendship is too important to risk. I've been around a long time and I've never met anyone like you, Aaron. And I can't... I can't lose you. It would break me if I lost you."

"You will never, _ever_ lose me," Aaron murmured, moving even closer to Bryan, wrapping his arms around Bryan's warm body, stroking his back. Oh, it all felt so damn good. "Even if you're like the worst kisser ever, with the worst breath I've ever smelled, you won't lose me."

"Oh, is that a dare?" Bryan asked, his lips curling into a smile. 

"Yeah. It is." Aaron couldn't stand it. If Bryan didn't fucking kiss him right now--

Bryan leaned in, his hand grazing Aaron's face, his thumb making little circles on his cheek, and their lips finally met. They took their time--because they had time.

Aaron couldn't believe how good it felt to taste Bryan's sweet lips, to slip his tongue in his mouth, for their tongues to slide together greedily. He couldn't believe what a relief it was to to run his hands down Bryan's naked chest, to kiss his neck, his throat, back to his lips again. God, he'd wanted this for so long. And it was worth it--holy shit, it was worth it.

"So am I the worst kisser ever?" Bryan asked when they came up for air. 

"I think you've just made my top five best list," Aaron said, giggling. "Maybe even top two."

"I'll take it," Bryan murmured. "And by the way... I love you so much. So. Much."

"Mmm, I love you," Aaron whispered back, and then there was a lot more kissing. Aaron could feel Bryan's arousal through the thin cotton of his briefs pressing against his leg, but he didn't want to move to quickly. Well, that was a lie--he wanted to take his time exploring every facet of Bryan and his body, but they were guests in Gregorio's house. And they'd have a hotel room all to themselves tomorrow night.

Bryan clearly thought the same thing because he kept his hands above the waist, like they were necking in the car at Lookout Point or something. 

"I can't wait..." Aaron breathed. "I can't wait to get you all alone."

Bryan ran his fingers through Aaron's hair and looked into his eyes before kissing him again. "I can't, either. I'm going to make every minute we've had to wait worth it."

"Mmm... you are such a tease," Aaron moaned into Bryan's mouth. Their tongues met again, and Aaron just fucking loved everything about it. This continued for a long time, their moans growing more and more desperate, both of them nearly whimpering from the pain of not taking it further.

"Okay... okay. Let's go to sleep," Bryan finally said, putting his hand on Aaron's chest. "Because if we keep this up..."

"I know," Aaron said, trying not to pout.

"I want everything you want," Bryan said. "And I'll prove it tomorrow."

"I know," Aaron said again. "I love you so much, man. God. I need..."

"I'll give you everything you need. I promise."

"Mmm," Aaron said, and they kissed one more time. Then Bryan poked Aaron's nose and turned over. Aaron couldn't help but trail kisses down Bryan's sturdy back before he turned over, too. It turned him on more than he could possibly have known to hear Bryan taking care of himself at the same time Aaron was. It didn't take long for either of them to finish; Aaron went to the bathroom and found a towel for both of them. He fell back into bed, their backs to each other. 

Before he drifted to sleep, Bryan said, "Do you think we should bring the elephant with us tomorrow? It's already seen so much."

Aaron laughed sleepily. "Yeah, man. I wouldn't want it talking to anyone about what it knows."

"We'll negotiate in the morning." Bryan grabbed a fistful of Aaron's ass. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Aaron said, in turn tickling Bryan's ribs, which he knew Bryan hated.

They fell asleep, still drunk, still happy, and very much looking forward to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can possibly be persuaded to write what happens next, if anyone was particularly interested in such things :) :) :)
> 
> (It's me, I'm the one who's interested)


	2. Chapter 2

The pouring rain and a startling crack of thunder were what woke Bryan up the next day. He had a moment of blurry confusion as his hungover mind tried to piece together where the hell he was and why the hell Aaron Paul was currently nestled in his arms, head on Bryan's chest, his legs wrapped around his own. 

Oh, yeah. They were in Mexico. And Aaron had poured his heart out last night, brave enough to finally confess his feelings for Bryan. Bryan would have to admit he was glad Aaron was the one who brought it up, because he was getting closer and closer to blurting it out himself and he just didn't know how that would work out. What if Aaron didn't feel the same way? What if he was offended by the very notion of such things?

But he wasn't. And now Bryan could kiss him if he wanted to. Which he very much did. Frequently and a lot.

Bryan ran his fingers down Aaron's arm, and Aaron sleepily moaned into Bryan's chest. He looked up at Bryan and his wonderful smile could possibly bring world peace. "Mmm... good morning, Mr. Cranston."

He had always loved Aaron’s scratchy, sleepy voice in the morning. Sometimes he’d call him when he knew he wasn’t awake just to hear it. 

Aaron moved closer so they could share a long, deep kiss. Bryan certainly could get used to these kinds of mornings. 

"As much as I like the formality of your greeting, there's something a little creepy about it, too," Bryan said when they eventually stopped kissing. “Something rather familiar.”

"Oh. Yeah. I didn't even think about that. What, you don't want me accidentally calling you 'Mr. White' in the middle of foreplay?" Aaron teased.

Bryan actually gave it some thought for a second or two. Aaron laughed and lightly punched him in the arm. 

"You are _dirty,_ Mr. Cranston. I love it."

"Hush. Let's get going and give Gregorio back his elephant room."

They reluctantly pulled themselves away from each other's arms and got ready to leave. Aaron pecked the elephant on the trunk and said, "I'll miss you the most," as they departed the small village of San Luis Del Rio for Oaxaca. 

They ran through the rain to get to the pick-up truck they rented, and they were a little soaked as they got in the car. Bryan enjoyed looking at a wet Aaron in his thin white t-shirt. Well, he enjoyed looking at him in anything, really.

Bryan carefully navigated the Mexican roads, driving way too slowly and making sure to follow the GPS directions closely. Ever so often he'd look over at Aaron, who was almost always gazing at him fondly. It made Bryan smile. Although they’d been declaring their love for each other basically since the first season of the show, he didn’t know exactly when his feelings for Aaron manifested into something else completely. It was somewhere in the endless string of filming 12 hour days, the intensity of their scenes together, the extra rehearsals after hours, the countless interviews and award shows and photoshoots… it all mattered. It all counted.

Plus they just worked so well together; despite their age difference, they had perfected their rhythm when it came to their partnership, which extended so well to their new business venture. He couldn’t help but wonder if that would extend to the bedroom as well. He had a feeling it definitely would. 

He just loved Aaron so much and always had. Getting to kiss him and touch him, that was just a bonus. A very nice bonus. And soon, in a matter of hours, he’d finally get Aaron all to himself in the privacy of a hotel room. Needless to say, he couldn't wait.

"What are you lookin' at with that big grin?" Bryan finally asked Aaron when he looked over at him again.

"You just look so hot driving this truck." Aaron said, probably giving him the filthiest look possible. Bryan wished he could see his sultry blue eyes but they were covered by his fancy designer sunglasses. He’d get to see them soon enough, though. Up close and personal. “I just really like looking at you.”

“Mm-hmm. The feeling is mutual, if you didn’t already know that.”

“I had a hunch. But I wasn’t sure.”

“I’m sorry if I made you question yourself. But you won’t have to do that again.” 

At the next red light, Aaron slid over and they kissed long enough to be honked at by the car behind them. Aaron grinned when he moved back and put his seatbelt on.

"We're always getting in trouble together," Aaron said. Bryan nodded. It was true. And he hoped it would always be true.

They stopped at a gas station about an hour away from Oaxaca. Bryan pumped the gas and then went inside to pay. Aaron was already at the counter, and Bryan watched as the clerk bagged up his two cans of Red Bull, his package of Funyuns (a habit, funny enough, that he picked up from Jesse's love of the snack), and his bottle of lube. Bryan's stomach did a backflip and he felt like he was having a goddamn stroke for a second.

Aaron saw him eyeing the lube, and he chuckled. He watched as Bryan paid for the gas, and when they walked back to the pick-up truck together, he said, "What, did the Funyuns shock you?"

Bryan unlocked the door of the ancient truck, and they both slid in. Bryan waited a moment before he said, "I'm just... surprised. Is all."

"Oh, come on. Like you didn't know I wanted you to fuck me tonight?"

Bryan... had no idea how to respond to that. Aaron again moved in closer to him, grabbing his hand and holding it tight.

"Okay. Okay, sorry for blurting it out like that. But I've been daydreaming about it for so long and I just kinda forgot that maybe that's too much for you so soon. We can take it slow, obviously. Just pretend you didn't see this."

Aaron moved to throw the lube in the backseat or something but Bryan grabbed his hand. 

"Aaron. Of course I want that. Of course I've thought about it. I just… didn’t know it was an option. At this point.” 

Aaron snuggled up to him in the truck; Bryan put his arm around him. Aaron snuck a hand under Bryan’s white button down shirt and Bryan had to take a deep breath for a second as Aaron’s fingers danced across his stomach. How did he know that was one of the things that drove him crazy?

“It’s not just the sex--I need you to know that. It’s everything we want it to be but it’s more than that to me, and I know it is for you, too. I love you so much for so many reasons; just being with you makes me happy. But the sex… will be a nice thing, too. You know?”

Bryan tipped Aaron’s chin towards him and kissed him so hard it nearly struck them both breathless. He was fully hard now, and it wasn’t helping that Aaron kept caressing his chest with his fingertips. 

“I know,” Bryan said, his voice strained. _Everything_ was strained. Aaron chuckled at Bryan’s obvious state of arousal. 

Bryan started the truck and got back on the road. Aaron didn’t move back to his spot. In fact… he unzipped Bryan’s pants and stuck his hand directly in Bryan’s briefs.

“Jesus, Aaron. I don’t--I have to pay attention here. These are unfamiliar roads!”

“Then you better concentrate on driving,” Aaron said, and Bryan couldn’t bring himself to protest as Aaron touched him, bringing him out of his briefs.

“Holy shit,” Aaron muttered approvingly. “That’s… impressive.”

“I’m glad you think so, but can we just wait a few more hours until--fuck!”

Aaron was already licking the tip with his tongue, tasting Bryan’s probably already significant wetness, and then he wrapped his mouth around him. Bryan exhaled as Aaron continued exploring his hardness, grabbing his jeans and tugging them down just enough.

Bryan put his hand on Aaron’s head, threading his fingers through his short hair as Aaron took more and more of him into his mouth. At one point he had so much of Bryan down his throat, he nearly choked. He had to sit up as a coughing fit overcame him.

“Sorry. I forgot I have a really embarrassing gag reflex,” Aaron said when he was able to speak again.

Bryan didn’t know what to say to that, but thankfully Aaron was already back in his lap before he had a chance to, this time being a bit more careful about how much of Bryan he took in. 

Aaron was _really_ good at this, Bryan realized as he continued to lick, suck, and occasionally nip at his thighs for good measure. Bryan wanted to stop the car, close his eyes, and get lost in the sensations, but he also didn’t want to get caught by the police getting a blowjob in a foreign country. So he concentrated the best he could on driving while Aaron was determined to send him to another stratosphere.

Soon enough, Bryan felt himself on the brink. “I’m close, Aaron. Aaron. Come on. I’m close…”

Aaron didn’t move, and soon enough Bryan couldn’t hold back--he exploded into Aaron’s warm, wet mouth. God, it felt so incredible. This, he never even let himself fantasize about. But it was real. And it was fucking amazing.

Aaron found a napkin from their earlier trip to Burger King and cleaned Bryan up, then wiped his own mouth. He took a long sip of Red Bull.

“Well. That happened,” he said, shaking his head and laughing.

“Yeah. You're really goddamn good at that, by the way. Have you… ever done it before?” Bryan was hesitant in asking. He didn’t want to know, but also he very much did.

“No. I’ve kissed some dudes before but nothing like that. You?”

“Same situation.”

“Cool. I like that I broke your dude road head cherry.”

Bryan was too much of a gentleman to say that he was more than a little excited to break Aaron’s cherry later in the hotel room. But they were both thinking it.

*****

Two hours later, they finally pulled up to their hotel in Oaxaca. When they made it inside the room, the door had barely even closed before Bryan pushed Aaron against it. Aaron’s eyes widened in surprise as Bryan kissed him almost painfully hard, not wasting any time in palming his quickly growing bulge in his jeans.

“Damn, dude, I always knew you had it in you,” Aaron murmured. He kissed Bryan’s neck, dragging his teeth across his throat, which made Bryan practically insane with how badly he wanted to touch Aaron for hours, days, infinity even.

Bryan moved so his back was against the door and he man-handled Aaron so that _his_ back was to Bryan’s stomach. It was entirely possible that throwing Aaron around like a rag doll was one of Bryan’s biggest and most enduring fantasies; their size difference was always a turn-on to him. 

Aaron didn’t protest as Bryan unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, along with his briefs. Bryan took his time before he reached for what he and Aaron both wanted; he ran his fingers through the soft patch of hair on Aaron’s stomach, grasped his hip bones, teased his inner thighs with his fingertips. Aaron was practically whimpering by the time Bryan held his achingly hard dick in his hand, stroking it softly, captivated and enamored by how utterly beautiful it was, and how surreal holding Aaron in this state could be--he’d thought about it so many times, and dismissed it just as much, again thinking it was just a fantasy. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long. I’ve wanted _you_ for so long,” Bryan breathed. He licked Aaron’s earlobe as he touched him, which earned him a full-body shiver from Aaron.

Bryan stroked Aaron, gripping the tip a little harder every couple of strokes. Aaron was moaning and it was like beautiful music to Bryan’s ears. He reached back and gripped Bryan’s hips as Bryan continued to touch him the way he now knew worked for Aaron. He also knew Aaron could feel Bryan’s erection against his back. They could take care of that later.

“I’m gonna… I’m--”

“Come for me, baby. Come right now,” Bryan whispered, and Aaron obeyed, spurting into Bryan’s hand, gasping and groaning. Bryan just wished he could see his beautiful face as he came.

He went into the bathroom and washed his hands, then got a wet towel for Aaron, who was laying on his back on the bed, his eyes closed. Bryan carefully cleaned him up, admiring the view. 

“If that’s round one, I don’t even know how I’m going to survive round two,” Aaron said as Bryan sat down next to him.

“Me, either. But if we die, at least we’ll go with a smile on our faces,” Bryan said. Aaron laughed.

They fell asleep together, anticipating what the night had yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, there's one more chapter coming because I am incapable of shutting up about these two. Shocking I know.
> 
> Also please enjoy these short little videos I found today where these idiots are--surprise--drinking together (okay, *sort of* together but it counts) - https://www.instagram.com/p/CJZRHVupOm8/?igshid=21nvvbvrdt9q  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CJZPt94pwA7/?igshid=1cx0uuzhgizee


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things--  
> a. This is probably way too long but Aaron's lunatic instagram video may have inspired me to just keep writing like an insane person. I mean, have you even seen the man's shoulders?  
> b. I appreciate all of my loyal Bryan/Aaron friends who are passionate about this story, thank you for reading and thank you for existing.  
> c. And as always thanks to [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches) for listening to me babble away about, well, everything but also this story in particular.  
> d. I'm not saying I'm not going to continue this but I'm not saying I am going to continue it either.  
> e. Thank you that is all.

Bryan and Aaron both woke up starving after taking a brief nap, so their first priority was ordering room service. It wasn’t exactly discussed beforehand, but they both planned to order something light, without onions or garlic. Because they were going to need all their energy and good breath for later in the evening.

“Want a beer? I was going to get some whiskey or something,” Aaron asked before calling the front desk.

“No, just order some tea for me, thanks,” Bryan said. Since they hadn’t shared a meal together without alcohol in years--maybe _ever_ \--Aaron glanced at him curiously.

“What, you want me to say it? Fine--I’d like to have all my senses about me when I ravage you later,” Bryan said, theatrically raising an eyebrow. Aaron almost dropped the sweater he was unfolding from his luggage and putting in the drawer. He still couldn’t believe they could just, like, say that kind of stuff to each other now. 

“No response? Has something finally rendered you speechless? I’ll have to take note of that for the future.” 

“Shut up,” Aaron said, but he was blushing and he couldn’t even look at Bryan.

Bryan laughed. “You’re adorable.” He put his hand on Aaron’s cheek and gave him a small kiss. Aaron giggled like a schoolgirl and felt like one, too.

Aaron ended up ordering Bryan tea and himself a Sprite, which he hadn’t drank since high school incidentally, and they ate in front of the TV like an old married couple. After sharing a chocolate chip cookie, Bryan sat at the desk with his laptop, determined to attend to some Dos Hombres business before--well, before.

“Let me know if anyone needs my input,” Aaron said as he channel surfed, finally settling on “A Quiet Place,” which was just starting. 

“Oh, I’m sure everyone is just clamoring for it,” Bryan said distractedly, putting his glasses on. Aaron was usually on top of his emails and Dos Hombres business but he had his mind on other things currently.

For almost an hour Aaron watched the movie while Bryan worked--which took him a little longer because, as Aaron always teased him, he was the slowest typer on earth. Bryan was sort of sensitive about that but Aaron thought it was cute. 

In the movie, “Harvest Moon” by Neil Young started playing. And probably without even knowing he was doing it, Bryan quietly hummed along with the song. Aaron remembered that Neil Young was one of Bryan’s favorite artists and he had told him a story about going backstage at one of his shows once; needless to say it was quite an evening. Aaron never got enough of Bryan’s wild experiences.

Aaron was struck by how weirdly emotional he felt just gazing over at Bryan at the desk, his studious glasses making him look even more handsome than usual, humming along to a beautiful song. He loved him so achingly much, and he couldn’t wait any longer to get this man in his arms. And in more than his arms.

_When we were strangers  
I watched you from afar  
When we were lovers  
I loved you with all my heart  
But now it's gettin' late  
And the moon is climbin' high  
I want to celebrate  
See it shinin' in your eye_

He moved from the bed over to the desk and he wrapped his arms around Bryan from behind. Bryan looked up from his computer and put his hand on Aaron’s. Aaron kissed his neck, sucking on it just a little, leaving a small red mark. Bryan groaned in a low tone that Aaron felt in the pit of his stomach.

“Come to bed. Please,” Aaron added since he knew Bryan appreciated good manners.

“Well… since you asked so politely,” Bryan said. He let Aaron take his hand as they made the short distance over to the bed. 

Aaron wanted--well, he wanted everything and he wanted it as soon as possible. If it were up to him they’d already be naked by the time they got to the bed. But he realized when Bryan was a little freaked out by Aaron’s lube purchase that Bryan was going to want to move slowly, at his own pace. And that was perfectly fine with him. They’d have so much time to tear each other’s clothes off in a frenzy. Which he was looking forward to, also.

Just to be in Bryan’s arms, being kissed so passionately by him, Bryan’s hand sneaking under his shirt and resting on his belly… it was incredible. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Aaron moaned as Bryan kissed his throat. “I’ve wanted _you_ for so long.”

“I know, baby,” Bryan said softly, and Aaron’s body reacted strongly to the “baby.” It may have come across as cheesy at any other time, but Aaron kind of loved it. “I know, we’ve wasted so much time.” 

Bryan started to take Aaron’s shirt off, and Aaron raised his arms to help. Bryan glanced appreciatively at Aaron's body, a somewhat filthy look in his dark eyes. 

“So much time when I could have been kissing you… here,” Bryan said, kissing Aaron’s shoulders. “These freckles, Jesus Christ. They have always driven me crazy.” Aaron grinned as Bryan took his time fully appreciating the freckles. 

Aaron knew Bryan wanted to thoroughly explore him but he wanted to do the same. He took Bryan’s shirt off and they both took their pants off. But before Aaron could do his own expedition of Bryan’s body, Bryan grabbed both of his hands and smirked. Aaron chuckled and took the hint, laying back down. If he wanted to be in control, well, Aaron would certainly let him.

“You are amazing,” Bryan breathed as he kissed his way down Aaron’s chest. “Just spectacular.” Aaron gasped as Bryan kissed his nipple, and then licked it softly. “And you taste so good.” 

“You make me feel so good,” Aaron moaned as he licked the other nipple, lapping his tongue against it, spending an excruciating amount of time focusing on it. 

“You are so sensitive… I love it.” He finally moved on and kissed his sternum, his chest, his belly. Bryan’s hands never left Aaron’s body. This was all going to be over way too soon if Bryan kept this up. His dick was already hard and probably leaking like a faucet. Bryan’s hands, Bryan’s lips, Bryan’s full attention--it made him crazy with how much he wanted--no, _needed_ \--Bryan inside of him. Aaron probably needed to tell him that.

“As much as I appreciate how much you love to touch me--oh, FUCK--” Aaron was rudely interrupted by the drag of Bryan’s teeth, back on his nipple. “I’m not going to last much longer if you keep doing this.”

“That’s okay,” Bryan whispered. “We have all night. And I intend to make you come as much as possible.”

“Holy shit,” Aaron said, stunned and amazed and impressed at the same time. “ _Holy shit!_ ” He moaned as Bryan took his underwear off and slid his thumb across the head, spreading the pre-come around and causing Aaron to shiver. 

Bryan bent down to kiss Aaron, to take his mouth with his, to crash into his lips with his own. Their tongues met furiously as Bryan stroked Aaron. Then Aaron felt a sticky finger slowly finding its way inside of him as Bryan continued his pace. Aaron closed his eyes, as this was enough to send him into orbit. He arched his back and moaned, and Bryan grinned as Aaron came on his hand. 

“Beautiful,” Bryan said while Aaron tried to catch his breath. “Just beautiful. I can’t wait to watch you do it again.”

“You are a freak, Mr. Cranston,” Aaron said softly. He'd laugh if he could catch his damn breath.

Bryan found a towel and cleaned him up. “I’m not in my twenties anymore. I need a few minutes before we do this again.”

Bryan nodded. “Come here, then.” Aaron returned to his arms, snuggling in close.

*****

Bryan loved holding Aaron in his arms, stroking Aaron's forearm with his fingertips, kissing him sweetly on the lips. He loved touching him, licking his nipples and feeling them harden under his tongue, and he especially loved watching Aaron’s orgasm. He loved it all and he couldn’t believe it took them so long to do this.

Aaron now took his turn kissing Bryan’s chest, licking _his_ nipple and biting it just enough to cause Bryan to gasp. Aaron moved back to his mouth and they kissed for so long, it started to not even make sense.

“So what are your fantasies about me?” Aaron asked when they finally stopped kissing, just so they could, like, breathe. He punctuated the question by kissing Bryan’s shoulder, and then sucking it enough to make a mark. 

“Isn’t that a conversation we should have a little further down the road?” Bryan asked. 

“Maybe. Unless you want to tell me right now like I'm asking.” 

“Smartass. You started it--you go first,” Bryan teased, feeling like he was back in high school trying to figure out how to flirt with the head cheerleader or something.

“Well, we’ve already crossed a few off the list, actually. Just getting to touch you--” Aaron moved a little closer and stroked Bryan’s back. “And kiss you…” He worked Bryan’s mouth open so his tongue could slide in, kissing him with every fiber of his being practically. They were getting pretty good at this kissing stuff.

“Mmm. Those were some of mine, too,” Bryan said, remembering how much he yearned to take Aaron in his arms for so long. Even as far back as season 2 or 3 of the show, where it was inconceivable that this could happen even so far into the future. This was a long time coming. So to speak. 

“Come on. Tell me more of yours,” Aaron pleaded. “I want to know what’s going on in that head of yours. I’m an open book.”

“Yes, you are, and I love that about you.” Bryan pondered if he should say one of his more persistent fantasies out loud. What the hell? Aaron was literally naked in bed next to him, how could there be a more perfect time to tell him?

“I guess… one of my fantasies… involve handcuffs. Cuffing your hands to the bed and licking my way down your body. Not stopping even if you beg me to.” He’d pictured it in his head so many times. And he still couldn’t believe that perhaps they could turn that dream into a reality. "Fucking you into a new dimension."

“Fuckkkk, Bryan…” Aaron moaned. “Now that’s one of _my_ fantasies, too.”

“Well. Tell me another one of yours.”

“I don’t think so… it’s dumb.”

"Why? Does it involve Gregorio's elephant?"

Aaron chuckled. "No. But I do miss that thing. We'll have to visit it again soon. I've named him Larry. Anyway--like I said, it's dumb. You'll judge me."

“Maybe it’s dumb but I--I want to make you happy,” Bryan said softly. “I wasn’t lying when I said I’d give you everything you need. And obviously I would never judge you.”

“God, I love you so much,” Aaron said, kissing him long and hard and persistent. Bryan lightly pushed him back before they could get too carried away.

“Okay. Okay, fine. Like, I want to roleplay, I guess? But not completely? I want you to be… you, but I’m. I’m Jesse. You are Bryan and I am Jesse. I don’t know, man; my brain is a weird place sometimes. But it’s a thing I’ve had for a long time.”

Bryan was intrigued. They could talk more about _that_ later. “Mmm… that could perhaps be arranged.”

They stopped talking as their kiss became more intense, more desperate. Aaron was hard again, and Bryan needed him now more than ever.

“Are you ready?” Bryan whispered. “I need you. I need you now.”

“Yes… I need you, too. Hurry!” Bryan chuckled as he got out the lube from the drawer by the bed. They kissed and kissed and kissed as Bryan teased Aaron’s entrance with his index finger, circling around it, and then making his way inside. He watched as Aaron slightly arched his back and bit his lip as he slowly brought in a second finger, scissoring them slightly, marveling in Aaron’s tightness. He put his hand on Aaron’s belly as he now had three fingers inside of him, moving them around, trying to find the spot that made Aaron--

“Fuck! Fuckkkk. Oh, my godddd.”

\--made Aaron do _that._

“Good… just like that,” Bryan said soothingly as Aaron moved against his fingers, fucking himself with them, finding his prostate again and again. “So good.”

“Please, Bryan… please, I need you…”

Bryan released his fingers, and after applying more lube, made his way inside of Aaron. As soon as he was halfway in, they both almost violently moaned. Fuck, Aaron felt so good, so warm and so tight, it was almost unbelievable. Bryan literally couldn't believe it.

“Are you good?” Bryan asked as Aaron gripped his hand.

Aaron just nodded, unable to speak. Bryan moved deeper inside of him. Feeling Aaron stretch for him, open up for him, take him in--it was like nothing Bryan had ever felt before, and he hoped Aaron was feeling the same way. He felt so connected to him, his partner in crime, his best friend, and now his lover.

“I love you,” Bryan said. “I love you so much, baby. You feel so good…”

“I love you… my god, I love you…” Aaron breathed. His blue eyes were dark with lust. Bryan had never seen anything so beautiful. 

They moved together for a long time, in partnership as always--when Aaron breathed in, Bryan breathed out. Back and forth, up and down, rhythmically, beautifully. It was like a well rehearsed dance, except the music was inside of them. 

Bryan bent down to kiss Aaron’s chest, licked a nipple, tasting the sweat that had accumulated on Aaron’s body. Aaron groaned when Bryan moved to his lips, crashing into them, taking his mouth and marking it as his own. 

Incredibly, Bryan felt Aaron’s orgasm start to crest. It moved like a wave through his body, making Aaron quiver underneath Bryan; it was the most outrageously weird and wonderful thing. Bryan took Aaron in his hand, stroking him to completion, loving the feeling of Aaron coming on both their stomachs. Obviously it didn’t take much longer for Bryan to come, too. Aaron moaned again as Bryan filled him up. It was all too much. It was more than Bryan ever thought possible.

Bryan collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling, his fingers intertwined with Aaron’s. They were both quiet as they contemplated what just happened. How it changed both of them somehow; how it rearranged all their cells and made them into something different. It didn’t make sense, but it was there, under the surface and in the air.

*****

In the morning, they spent a little extra time in bed before packing and leaving for the airport. They both laughed as a new Amazon order was made--some heavy duty handcuffs and an extra large hoodie. 


End file.
